


Spotlights

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Musician!Dean, fan!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is Dean's biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlights

 

 

 

Dean sees him just as the lights go down, before he is bathed in the blinding spotlight that he has grown used to.  Familiar blue eyes watch him from the press of the crowd: rapt, adoring.  Dean throws the man a wink and settles his guitar, adjusts his mic. 

Dean had begun to notice Cas six months ago, when the man had been brave enough to ask for Dean’s autograph after one of his shows.  The man was handsome, but it wasn’t the slim physique or the dark, messy sex hair, or even the sinfully gruff voice that drew Dean’s attention.  It was his eyes, and the way he looked at Dean like he could really _see_ him.  Honestly, the close scrutiny had almost made Dean uncomfortable, but Cas had told Dean how much he enjoyed his music, and for some reason, Dean really believed him.

When Dean saw Cas at the next show, he wasn’t sure what to think, except that he had a new groupie, but Cas didn’t seem like others Dean had met along the road.  Cas didn’t gush about Dean’s looks or even his voice.  At that second meeting, Cas had looked Dean in the eyes and murmured “You put your soul into your music, Dean, and it’s beautiful.”

The third time Dean saw him, he had a security guard pull Cas into the back after the show.  Dean found the man nervously waiting for him, twisting his hands in his slightly rumpled dress shirt in a way that Dean couldn’t help but find slightly adorable.  “You, uh…asked to see me?”  Cas asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied, resting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.  “I’ve seen you at three shows in a row now.  I think you might just be my biggest fan.”  Cas blushed and shrugged, averting his eyes.  Dean grinned.  “You wanna go grab a beer with me?”

That’s how Dean found himself sharing a beer with Cas at a dive bar where no one knew who Dean was, while Cas dissected Dean’s lyrics and told Dean how much they meant to him.  And, well, if that wasn’t one of the most honest things Dean had ever heard in his life, he didn’t know what was. 

After that night, Dean always found Cas in the crowd during his shows, and Cas always stayed after to have a drink with him.  And if, a couple months ago, Dean had gotten up the nerve to ask Cas out, and they were now steadily dating, well, that just gave Dean something else to look forward to when the spotlights went out.


End file.
